Some questions should never be asked
by Heartless demon wolf
Summary: Eleanor has a crush on Theodore and is curious as to what he thinks of her by asking him a few questions, but will it turn out the way she hopes?


**Please enjoy this cute one-shot that has Theodore and Eleanor and please R & R! :P Also for those fans that are still reading my Sonic the hedgehog story: Demon fox and the cursed mask, I will be updating another chapter shortly.**

* * *

><p>Six small teenage chipmunks got back from school at three in the afternoon. Knowing that Dave, their human guardian would not be home for some time, two of the chipmunks, both with blue eyes, although one was male and one was female known as Simon and Jeanette went to go do their school work.<p>

One of the chipmunks, a male with amber colored eyes and a red hoodie over his body, went to rest in front of the television and relax, wanting to complete his home work at another time. His name was Alvin.

Another chipmunk with bright blue eyes who was female, went to take a nap before, like Alvin doing her school work at another time...her name was Brittney.

Last but not least there were two, like their siblings small but rather wide chipmunks, both with green eyes although one wore a green hoodie and the other wore a green and white shirt with a green skirt that went to her knees, showing half of her tail.

Their names were Theodore and Eleanor and Theodore, wanting a snack before doing his school work so he could relax like his older brother, Alvin, went and opened the fridge while on the counter near it and getting out a yellow apple as he decided that today was a beautiful day and went to eat his snack in the backyard on a bench that the house came with looking at the clear sky with a sigh of content.

Unaware that he was being close watched Theodore did not see the second pair of green eyes look at him with a smile, Eleanor had had a crush for her best friend for two months now, but she was unable to speak of it because she did not know how the male look a like would act, they were all only thirteen after all.

With a scowl at herself with being a coward, Eleanor decided that she would ask Theodore how he felt about her, but in a way that was not...well, obvious.

Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, Eleanor opened the back door and walked towards Theodore who was watching a red male robin speak to his mate while trying not to seem like he was eavesdropping .

Theodore, finding the robins not important looked at his best friend who also held a special place in his hear as he smiled seeing her come towards him "Hey, Ellie" Theodore called as she shyly waved a paw at him before jumping onto the bench and smiling at him.

The two friends were silent for a moment as Eleanor did not know if what she was doing was smart or not, but she had to try...there was not going back now. "Uh...hi, Teddy" Eleanor replied with a nervous breath as she asked a question that she had been wanting to know for a very long time.

"Um, hey...Theo" she spoke catching the male's attention as he took another bite of his apple while starting at her with wide eyes over the apple and chewing making Eleanor giggle as she got serious again and Theodore swallowed the fruit.

"Uh...I was wondering...what do you do when you have a certain" she paused wondering how it was she wanting to word the question without confusing the young chipmunk.

"Connection, with someone close to you?" she asked making the young, shy chipmunk put a paw on his chin in thought while holding the apple with the other paw.

Eleanor thought that Theodore looked so cute when he was thinking and blushed as she tried to cover her blush behind her paws.

"Well..." Theodore finally answered after a minute in thought "How do you mean?" he asked, now confused allowing Eleanor to shake her head with a roll of her eyes .

"I mean like...the one who you belive is right for you is...caring" she smiled as he nodded and she continued, knowing that word could mean a number of things.

"They are...brave...smart...friendly...makes you laugh when your near them...wipes your tears when you cry, and does not judge you for being yourself" she spoke boldly, wanting the male, green eyed chipmunk to understand her feeling for him, wanting for him to express his love for her.

Theodore only nodded, his eyes shining as bright as stars "But...but what if they don't share the same love for me, what if our life will be changed because of my confession" he asked a little nervous about speaking to the one that held his heart since he was ten years old.

Eleanor smiled as she answered softly "I'm sure she would give you an honest answer, one that would allow her to express just how much you mean to her" the female spoke, praying that he caught her message.

"She?" Theodore asked with a gulp of saliva as Eleanor nodded with a large smile.

"Yes, I know you Theo, you have someone close to your hear that goes farther then friendship, right?" she questioned making Theodore blush as he thought of his crush and nodded shyly .

"Y...yes" he weakly stated as Eleanor wanted nothing more then to hold his paw and have him kiss her.

"Then if your heart is singing for you to speak to her, to confess your deepest fear and love for her...you should tell her. Let her know that you are her knight in shining armor, ready to face any threat for your love to last for all of time...tell her that you love her, Teddy" Eleanor whispered, confessing her heart out to him as his grin got wider and he threw away the apple in the trash near the bench.

"You are right, Ellie!" Theodore shouted standing up, a paw curled in determination and true love for the one who stolen his heart from him, and he wanted hers in return.

"Well? Then what are you waiting for you, Theodore?...Confess your love to her, tell her right now how you feel!" Eleanor yelled, getting very excited. This was Theodore's moment, he was going to tell her how he felt and they would forever live happily in harmony.

"I should...**NO!** I WILL, thank you Eleanor...you opened my eyes to make me realize that I must tell her how I feel" Theodore said with the largest smile and more love in his eyes then she has ever seen him have in her life. But why was he not getting on his knees and asking her for a romantic date under the stars?

"Eleanor...I'll do it!...I'll ask out Brittney and hope that she returns my feelings, thank you, sis!" he screamed as he hugged Eleanor quickly before he released her and sprinted down the bench and into the house with a fire of passion in his eyes that she had never seen in him.

The green eyed, female chipmunk started at the departing male chipmunk with her mouth and eyes opened wide in shock, disappointment and surprise. She felt like someone shattered her heart with a sludgehammer.

Theodore was in love with her sister, Brittney?

The male red robin, upon hearing the conversion and knowing how the female felt for the male shook his head with a deep breathe "Epic fail" he sighed as Eleanor huffed in annoyance.

"Yeah...no kidding"

* * *

><p><strong>I just HAD to do it, LOL. Sorry for all Theodore Eleanor fans but I could not resist hahahahhahah...GO BRITTADORE!**


End file.
